Las Hermanas Kuchiki
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: Para las hermanas Kuchiki,la vida nunca a sido fácil, cada una de ella tiene sueños e ilusiones y personalidades completamente distintas... Me di cuenta que no estaba sola… que contaba con cada una de ellas, entonces supe cuál fue mi error y ese fue…. Olvidarme de lo lazos de amor que nos une….. Universo Alterno -distintas parejas : I&R, M&K, R&G,L&R,H&H regalo para Any-chan15


Shinji, Ichigo y Toushiro me pertenece a mi XD jajaja no es cierto u.u ya quisiera, todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITE KUBO**, quien no me demandara por decir o.o que ellos son míos XD (¬w¬ aunque lo son x3..ok no)

Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido **su reproducción total o parcial(a menos que me pida permiso xDD, aunque nunca me ha pirateado nada o ¿sí? .-. )**, DI NO A LA PIRATERIA DE HISTORIAS X3 y si a la piratería de películas, música y libros xDD ok no ._.

Este fic es regalo para mi nee-chan Any-chan por su cumpleaños, el mes anterior, el 24 de abril ._. Gomensai por el retraso u_ú,ya sabes ;o; entre trabajar, estudiar, y descansar no me da tiempo .

Awwww nee-chan ya tenemos cuanto tiempo de conocerlos D: a ver ammmm… si saco bien mis cálculos creo que son 4 años ._. siii porque yo tenía 16 en ese entonces D: y lo más extraño que nuestra amistad empezó por review ;w; , enserio muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo en este fic, que le estoy poniendo mucho empeño. Este fic es como regalo por tus 18 años awww "llora" ya has crecido mucho, snitf snift, TnT espero que te guste.

**Notas antes de leer**, este fic es un **universo alterno**, en donde Rangiku, Miyako, Rukia, Lisa y Momo son hermanas, ¬¬ si, lo primero que pensara es que las cuatro anteriores mencionada, tiene algún parecido, ya sea en el color de cabello u ojos ,etc… o tiene alguna similitud,¡ pero Rangiku no!, ella es rubia xDD nada que ver con sus hermanas, pero en mi fic, Rangiku es la hija rara, que heredo los genes de su antecesores y que a veces piensa los demás que ella es adoptada xDD pero, no te ha pasado que tienes un hermano opuesto a ti, pues en este caso así es, Rangiku xDD, es la hija rara , que heredo toda las cosas buenas y las otras no xDD.

Otro punto son los nombres: para que no se confunda, las chica tendrá dos nombres y el apellido de todas será Kuchiki, ejemplo:

Rangiku (**nombre**) Matsumoto (**segundo nombre**) Kuchiki (**apellido**) ella tiene 22 años y medio

Miyako akira Kuchiki - 20 años y medio

Rukia Shirayuki Kuchiki- 18 años

Lisa Yadomari Kuchiki- 16 años

Momo Hinamori Kuchiki- 14 años

**Por ultimo**

_**Cursiva y comillas:**_ pensamiento del personaje

_**flashblack:**_ recuerdos anteriores

—_**:**_diálogos

* * *

**Las Hermanas Kuchiki**

**Prólogo:**

Tener 18 años no es tan fácil, como parece, ni mucho menos para Rukia y más si tomamos en cuenta, a sus cuatro completamente opuesta hermanas, Rangiku, la mayor, seductora y muy cariñosa, algo inmaduro, pero cuando la situación lo amerite , se comporta de manera madura;, Miyako la segunda hermana mayor, con carácter bipolar y que puede ser dulce y a la vez muy seria y madura ;Rukia , la tercera hija, amable ,reservada, seria, pero con un gran corazón, Lisa , la cuarta hermana Kuchiki, de carácter serio pero a la vez dulce y algo pervertida ; por último , pero no menos importante, la pequeña Momo, dulce e inocente con tendencia a sacar su doble personalidad.

Las 5 hermanas kuckiki, son hijas del empresario Byakuya Kuchiki y su adorable esposa Hisana.

El pilar de la familia Kuchiki, al estar en contante viaje (junto a su esposa) decide que sus hijas mayores, debe tomar responsabilidades, por lo cual deja a las menores a cargo de las mayores, claro que con la vigilancia de su querida cuñada Yachiru Retsu Unohana.

No obstante, cada una de las hermanas posee un secreto, la desconfianza y el amor, se podrá aprueba, sobretodo, Rukia tendrá que averiguar junto con Lisa y Momo, la extraña ausencia de Rangiku y Miyako 5 años atrás, al igual que estas dos chicas, tendrá que ver los secretos que sus hermanas le oculta, puede ser felices y alegres, pero todo tiene un secreto que se queda en el anonimato, que tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz.

No todo lo que brilla es oro, y sobre todo la vida de estas cinco chicas…

A veces tener dinero, fama y poder, no lo es todo y sobre todo, nada puede compra la felicidad. Estas cinco chicas deberán descubrir y aprender de la vida y sobretodo, que lo más importante, son los lazos de la familia.

La vida no es fácil ni mucho menos para ellas, amor, traición, dolor, engaños, rivales, pasado, carácter, hermanas, chicos, secretos, decisiones, desilusiones, sueños, valor, amor, amistad, todo puede cambiar en un solo instante y sobre todo para estas cinco chicas.

_Me di cuenta que no estaba sola… que contaba con cada una de ellas, entonces supe cuál fue mi error y ese fue…. Olvidarme de lo lazos de amor que nos une….._

* * *

Bueno, sé que no he terminado ninguno de mis fic de bleach, sin embargo, tengo pensado hacerlo, tal vez me lleve tiempo pero he prometido continuarlos, aunque me tard 10 años , pero lo terminare ;D ,había pensado no subir más fic y concentrarme en terminar uno por uno, sin embargo este fic lo prometí hace tiempo - y quiero cumplir mi promesa, eso sí, ya tengo el primer capítulo, actualizare lo más antes posible, aunque no prometo nada.

Nee-chan espero que te guste, había pensado hacer algo familiar y chistoso, al final creo que tendrá un poco de drama, espero que te guste, espero pronto tener tiempo para actualizar mis demás fic

Con cariño francis ;D

28-05-13

_**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino también una adicción"**_

Deja tu comentario debajo de aqui , vamos dime qué opinas de esto xDD al menos regálame algo para saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo

XD recuerde que yo no gano nada con este fic, yo solo pido a cambio review ;D


End file.
